


Also by the heart

by mayachain



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hope, friendship and despair, tilting at windmills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one thing Bobby refuses to believe might not be the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Also by the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from quote:  
> "We know truth, not only by reason, but also by the heart." ~Blaise Pascal

There is one thing Bobby knows each night he goes to bed, every morning he wakes up. It’s a truth that grows more and more unlikely with each building that’s destroyed, with every life that is lost.

It’s already become near impossible to justify his unwavering certainty to others.

Bobby has known the man burning a pathway all through the United States for longer than most and _better_ than all those judging Iceman for his stance. He believes, has to believe… If only he can find the right words if, no, _when_ he catches Pyro… He can save John. He can.

.


End file.
